fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
DayTIME! Pretty Cure
is a fanseries created/directed by Lina Archer. Its themes are time, the Sun, and change. Plot DayTIME! Pretty Cure Episodes Hello~ My name is Kazono Asami! I'm a 14-year old girl who just transferred to La Hora Academy. I can't wait to make some new friends and learn new things! But on my first day, I ended up learning a lot more than I thought I would! A weird girl calling herself "Izen" appeared and...summoned a monster? What? Then, a strange ball of light thing appeared to me and said that I had been...chosen? I received a mysterious thing called the Triad Clock and transformed into... "The warrior of the morning, Cure Dawn!" Wh-what's going on? Oh well, I guess I'll figure it out as I go! Now, along with the super-sleepy Higami Migona and quiet Kuronaka Meika, DayTIME! Pretty Cure will rise! Characters Pretty Cure * is a brave, outgoing girl who secretly loves mythology. She is an avid learner who sees fun in everything, but it's anyone's guess as to how long what she learns will stay in her head. Asami's alter ego is the warrior of the morning, , whose theme colors are pink and orange. * is a girl who always seems to be asleep. She has a terrible memory, especially for homework, and is considered a laughingstock by most of her class. However, when she wants to be, Migona is an exceptionally dedicated worker. Her alter ego is the warrior of the day, , whose theme colors are yellow and blue. * is a shy, introverted girl who doesn't like socializing. Until she joined the team, Migona was her only friend. She loves flowers, and often works in her family's garden. Her alter ego is the warrior of the night, , whose theme colors are black and purple. Allies * Seiteki The Seiteki are the series villains. Their goal is to freeze the world so that nothing will ever change. They currently consist of... * is their mysterious leader. No one seems to know anything about them. * is a young woman with an incredible aptitude for logic. However, she almost never uses it, as she's a major hothead. She is twin to... * is a boy who can twist your words into anything he wishes. He's Izen's twin brother. * are the monsters summoned by the villains. Secondary Characters * is Asami's mother. She is struggling after a divorce. * is Asami's little sister. * is an Italian woman who runs a popular restaurant, Buona. She is a family friend of the Kuronakas Items * -The season's transformation device. To use it, the girls need to shout "Pretty Cure, Revolution!" * are the season's collectables. There are twelve, fifteen if you count the transformation cards. Locations * is the city where the series takes place. * is the school the girls attend. * is an Italian restaurant where the Cures often meet. Meika works there as a part-time job. Movies *'Pretty Cure Miracle Heavens' is a crossover movie featuring the Cures from DayTIME!, Every State! Pretty Cure, and Beautiful World Pretty Cure. Trivia Category:Fan Series Category:User:StarmaidenWarrior Category:Time Themed Series Category:Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime